For example, a vehicle as a mobile body is often provided with a mobile information terminal, or a car navigation system for assisting driving of the vehicle by displaying, on map information, a current location of the vehicle and a route from the current location to a destination. The map information mounted in the car navigation system generally includes information of facilities sited around a road together with road information showing an arrangement of the road itself. Hence, the car navigation system also displays information about facilities or the like around the road together with the road information as the map information.
Meanwhile, since contents of information about facilities or the like are frequently changed as compared with the road information, it is not easy for the car navigation system to renew the contents of the information about the facilities or the like whenever the information is changed, and to always maintain the latest state. Therefore, techniques have been proposed that make it possible for a car navigation system to maintain contents of information about the facilities, e.g., evaluation information about the facilities at the latest state, and one example of the techniques is described in Patent Document 1. A facility-information delivery system described in the Patent Document 1 includes a mobile information terminal (navigation device) that is provided in a vehicle for displaying map information, and an information management device (data server) provided outside the vehicle for sending a facility list to the mobile information terminal. The information management device sends, to the mobile information terminal, a questionnaire asking a user of the vehicle to input evaluation concerning facilities, and displays the evaluation on a screen of the mobile information terminal. The mobile information terminal sends back a user's answer to the questionnaire to the information management device. The information management device stores, in association with facilities, the answer to the questionnaire (user's evaluation) sent back from the mobile information terminal. Thereafter, when the facility list is sent to the mobile information terminal, the information management device sends the stored user's evaluation data to the mobile information terminal together with the facility list. Hence, the mobile information terminal displays, on the screen of the mobile information terminal, the user's evaluation contents concerning the facilities registered in facility list together with the location information about the facilities. As a result, the user's evaluation contents of facilities are renewed to the latest state.